A barcode is a machine-readable visual representation of information. A 2 dimensional (2-D) barcode is similar to a linear 1 dimensional (1D) barcode, but has more data representation capability than the 1D barcode. There are a large variety of 2-D symbologies other than a sequence of bars that were used in early 1D bar-coding schemes. The most common 2-D symbologies are matrix codes, which feature square or dot-shaped modules arranged on a grid pattern 2-D symbologies cannot be read by a laser as there is typically no sweep pattern that can encompass the entire symbol. As a result, 2-D barcodes are generally scanned by a charge coupled camera capture devices (CCD devices) or a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor sensor (CMOS cameras).